Nae Songsaenim - Lee Donghae
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Aku ingin hidup, maka dari itu aku ingin kau tetap hidup untukku. Aku berharap, kelak ketika aku terlahir kembali... Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau cintai dalam kehidupanmu nanti. Songsaenim, Aku mencintaimu / HaeHyuk, KyuHyuk, HaeMin, hm... / Fanfiction / Yaoi / Chap 2
1. Chapter 1

FF jaman bahela, kembali di rombak dan ga tahu apa hasilnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ketika cinta tak memandang usia dan jenis kelamin...**_

 _ **Ketika cinta tak memandang status sosial...**_

 _ **Ketika cinta tak bisa terpisahkan oleh sebuah ikatan...**_

 _ **Ketika cinta tak mampu dimiliki...**_

 _ **Akan kah kisah ini berakhir?**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae…" Pria bersurai hitam dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya itu segera memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat setelah mengatakan kata-kata keramat yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinyaㅡkepada seorang pria yang tak lain adalah seorang songsaenim disekolah pria bersurai hitam itu.

Pria bernama Eunhyuk itu telah menyukai songsaenimnya sendiri yang berusia 30 tahun, lebih tua dari usianya sekarang ini. Eunhyuk seorang pelajar yang baru duduk dikelas 1 senior high school, dan kalian pasti bisa menebak berapa usianya kan? Dan benar, Eunhyuk seorang pria. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar telah membuang segala ketakutannya demi menyatakan perasaannya pada songsaenim tampannya itu.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu namun tidak ada jawaban dari pria dewasa yang kini hanya diam tanpa menatap sosoknya barang sedetikpun. Saat ini Eunhyuk dan dia sedang berada diruang UKS- ruang kerja Songsaenim di sekolah Eunhyuk yang memang bekerja sebagai guru kesehatan disekolahnya ini.

Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban dari pria bersurai hitam legam itu, membuat Eunhyuk tercenung merasakan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak…

 _'Dia menolakku kah? Tebakanku selama ini benarkan? Aku pasti akan ditolak olehnya. Bodoh sekali kau Lee Eunhyuk! Kau bodoh jika kau sudah menduga jawaban darinya, kenapa kau masih berani mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?!'_ Batin Eunhyuk pilu.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, setetes airmata keluar dari mata indahnya yang meredup dan membasahi pipinya merona. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sosok pria yang sedang terduduk di singgah sananya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya.

 _'Sakit, ke... Kenapa sesakit ini?'_

Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, nafasnya benar-benar terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan dia tidak mau menatap Eunhyuk. Memalukan sekali, sangat memalukan! Seharusnya ia tak perlu mengikuti kemauan hatinya untuk mengutarakan hatinya pada pria itu! Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi jika saja ia mau memendam perasaannya didalam hatinya saja! Atau seharusnya perasaan terlarang ini ia buang saja jauh-jauh!

Segera Eunhyuk menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, dan terciptalah sebuah senyuman manis kearahnya–meski dengan senyum yang jelas-jelas ia paksakan.

"Mi… Mian… Mianhae so– songsaenim… Mian telah me… Hiks.. Mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau dengar… Mi, mianhae atas kelancanganku karena telah merusak jam istirahatmu… Hiks, aduh ingusku… Mi, mian aku pe–permisi!" Ucapnya lirih seraya terkekeh kekanakan meratapi betapa menyedihkannya dirinya, ia tak mampu menahan isakan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir ranumnya.

Untuk apa selama ini ia berusaha lebih dekat dengan gurunya, jika pada akhirnya ia diabaikan seperti ini? Apakah memang semua usahanya sia-sia belaka? Bolehkah selama ini ia berharap bahwa gurunya juga mencintainya?

Pria berpakaian putih itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Bahkan untuk menatap Eunhyukpun tak kunjung pria itu lakukan, Eunhyuk sontak menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada isakan lagi yang akan lolos dari mulutnya. Percuma saja, kau menangispun ia tak mempedulikan keberadaanmu!

Eunhyuk segera membalikan tubuh mungilnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang UKS.

Tangan pucatnya meraih kenop pintu UKS, kemudian membukanya. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan yang cukup besar dari tangan mungil Eunhyuk, segera menutup kembali pintu UKS dari arah belakangnya dan menghentikan tindakan Eunhyuk yang akan pergi dari ruangannya.

 _Set_

"Kajima." suara bass itu berada tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk, sontak membuat sekujur tubuh pria manis itu menegang.

"Murid nakal, aku belum menyuruhmu untuk pergi.. Tapi kenapa kau malah ingin pergi?" Hembusan nafas pria yang lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk begitu terasa diceluk leher putih pria manis itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk malah mendongakan kepalanya dan setelahnya pria berjas putih itu segera mengecup leher jenjang milik Eunhyuk yang memabukan.

"Ahh.. So–songsaenim…." Lenguh Eunhyuk tertahan.

 _'A, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Kenapa dia malah melakukan ini?'_ Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan kecupan itu yang kian intens menjamah leher jenjangnya.

 _'Ini tidak benar! Eunhyuk-ah! Ini tidak benar sama sekali! Hentikan ini!'_

"Kau..hmm… Apa kau tahu perbedaan usia kita?" Tanya pria yang masih mengenakan kacamata bacanya disela-sela aktivitasnya yang mengecup leher jenjang muridnya itu. Eunhyuk benar-benar kehilangan tenaga dan akal sehatnya, pria yang ia cintai itu benar-benar telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia sedang main-main dengan Eunhyuk? Bukankah sejak tadi dia diam saja? Dan itu jawabannya kalau dia tidak menyukai Eunhyukkan? Tapi kenapa dia malah membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh pria manis itu sebelumnya?

"14tahun" Lanjutnya lagi, bersamaan dengan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Eunhyuk. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, sebuah tangan menyentuh lengan dan kemudian membalikan tubuh Eunhyuk kehadapan dirinya.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan kedua bola mata yang masih dipenuhi dengan airmata.

"14tahun jarak usia kita Hyukie…." Ucapnya lembut, seraya menusap pipi merona Eunhyuk dengan tangan hangatnya. Pria bermarga Lee itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh ketika melihat sorot lembut mata pria berstatus guru itu dan juga perbuatan lembutnya ketika mengusap pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah.

 _'Apa aku bisa kembali berharap? Kalau pernyataan cintaku akan dibalas olehnya?'_

"Mianhae…. Aku… Tidak bisa Hyukie…"

Deg!

 _Mwo?_

"Kita ini terlalu berbeda.. Kau dan aku adalah seorang guru dan murid… Aku jauh lebih tua darimu… Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu…" Ucapnya lagi. Membuat Eunhyuk memutuskan kontak matanya dari tatapan teduh pria dihadapannya.

Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan ibu jari pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mengusap bibir Eunhyuk dengan sangat lembut.

 _'Jadi… Apa maksudnya? Jadi, aku di tolak olehnya?'_

Perlahan pria tampan bermarga Lee itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Dan tanpa meminta ijin pria manis itu, ia segera memagut bibir Eunhyuk kedalam bibir lembutnya.

membuat Eunhyuk sontak membuka kedua matanya karena terkejut akan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pria tampan dihadapannya kini.

 _'Apa? Ke, Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Bukankah dia menolakku? Aku dengar sendiri kalau dia telah menolakku? Tapi kenapa ia malah menciumku? Kau dipermainkan Eunhyuk! Kenapa kau hanya membiarkannya?! Pria brengsek!'_

Segera Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh tegapnya agar menjauh dari tubuh Eunhyuk yang lebih kecil. Eunhyuk merasakan kembali airmata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Eunhyuk mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar dan menatap keji pria bersurai hitam legam yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau.. "

 _'Bodoh…_

 _Dasar pria bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Bodoh! LEE DONGHAE SONGSAENIM, KAU ADALAH PRIA TERBODOH DIDUNIA!'_

"Kau… Apa.. Apa yang telah KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU?!" Teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Ia sontak meremas kemeja dibagian dada kirinya erat, ketika rasa sakit dihatinya kian menyiksanya tanpa adanya belas kasihan.

Sakit… Rasanya sakit sekali dibagian sini.

 _'Kenapa kau menciumku? Apakah kau sedang mempermainkan aku? Kau bilang kau tidak bisa, karena kau tak ingin menyakitiku! Tapi kenapa kau malah membuat dadaku terasa sangat sakit?'_

"Kenapa menciumku? Bukankah songsaenim telah me.. Menolakku?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara gemetar. Airmata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Setelah ia dipermainkan, pantaskah ia melihatnya lemah seperti ini?!

Berhentilah menangis Eunhyuk! Jangan menunjukan kelemahanmu dihadapan pria sialan itu!

Pria bernama Lee Donghae itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain– menghindari kontak matanya dari mata sendu Eunhyuk.

 _'Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau punya mulutkan? Kenapa hanya diam saja?'_

"So.. Songsaenim–… Kenapa? Ka–kau telah menolakku kan? Lantas… Ke, kenapa kau malah menciumku? Ka.. Kau tahu, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan sebuah kalimat penolakan dari mulutmu… Appo… A, appo songsaenim.. Hiks.. Disini sangat sakit…" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih, seraya memukul-mukuli dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit atas perlakuan lembut Donghae terhadap pria manis itu tadi. Ku pejamkan mataku dan membiarkan tangisanku pecah–memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruang UKS ini.

"Mianhae.." Dan hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari dalam mulut Donghae. Hanya sebuah kata-kata kosong yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh bagian dari dalam hati Eunhyuk. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Eunhyuk, sekarang hanya kata-kata itu kah yang ia lontarkan dari dalam mulutnya?

"Seharusnya bukan seperti ini! Kau telah menolakku, SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCIUMKU!" Pekik Eunhyuk. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tempat ini terus, dengan kasar Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya menggunakan lengan baju blazer sekolah yang tengah ia kenakan, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap dengan jelas wajah pria dihadapannya saat ini. Ia berusaha menunjukan senyumnya untuk Donghae, namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk tersenyum kepadanya, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Justru airmata Eunhyuk yang kembali mengalir membasahi pipi merahnya.

"Se.. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada a.. Alasan lain untuk berada di sini… Sebaiknya aku harus kembali kekelas! Pe, permisi!" Sontak Eunhyuk bungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan pria itu sebuah penghormatan terakhir, lalu berbalik dan kemudian membuka pintu ruang UKS. Kali ini pria gagah itu tidak lagi menahan kepergian Eunhyuk dari hadapannya.

 _'Kau.. Brengsek songsaenim…._

 _Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin hancur berkeping-keping…._

 _Sentuhan lembut bibirmu, kecupan lembut dari bibirmu.._

 _Sudah membuat hatiku hancur berantakan…_

 _Kau telah mempermainkan aku… Menolakku dan kemudian malah menciumku sebegitu lembutnya dibibirku…'_

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari, hingga langkah kakinya terhenti ketika merasakan kakinya yang mulai terasa lelah karena ia paksa untuk berlari kencang.

Berantakan, yah.. Itulah kondisi tubuh Eunhyuk saat ini.. Sangat berantakan. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Sial… Kenapa tidak bisa hilang juga sentuhan bibirnya dibibirku?! Sadarlah Eunhyuk! Dia itu sudah mempermainkanmu! Tapi kenapa? Hiks, kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya?!" gumamnya pilu.

 _Songsaenim… Sa, saranghae…_

.

.

.

.

.

"Surat undangan pernikahanmu sudah jadi hyung.." Ucap seorang namja manis, ketika ia memasuki ruang UKS. Namun yang pria manis itu dapati adalah seorang pria tampan yang ia sebut dengan 'hyung' itu sedang terbaring diatas ranjang–dengan tatapan kosong menatap langit-langit ruang UKS. Benar-benar sangat kosong.

Merasa jengah karena tidak ditanggapi. Ryeowook– itu, segera mendekati sosok hyungnya yang sedang merebahkan dirinya diranjang UKS.

Benar-benar seperti sesosok raga tanpa jiwa, hyungnya sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya yang sedang asik memandangi langit-langit ruang UKS. Sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu fikiran hyungnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pria tampan itu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, dan ia tahu apa yang sedang hyungnya fikirkan saat ini..

"Pernikahanmu masih 2 minggu lagi, fikirkan baik-baik sebelum semuanya akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan bagimu hyung!" Ucap Ryeowook sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Hening..

Hanya ada keheningan diruangan ini..

Hanya ada seorang pria bodoh disini, masih terbaring menatap langit-langit ruang UKS.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang aku bertemu denganmu?…." Helaan nafas berat keluar begitu saja, sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih awal mengenalmu… Mungkin saat ini aku sedang mencumbuimu, dan membalas pernyataan cintamu kepadaku tadi…" Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Tapi nyatanya dialah yang aku temui sejak awal, dan sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, seorang namja baik hati yang akan menjadi istriku kelak.. Aku mencintainya… Namun, kau dengan sangat hebatnya datang ke dalam hidupku dan mampu memudarkan perasaan cintaku terhadap calon istriku itu.. Hyukie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Akuu geliiiii bahahahahajaj ini ff yaoi pertamaku tahun 2012 lalu, dan ini bikin geli tralalala xD ini saya edit lagi, supaya ga bikin mual readers yang baca -_-" Bersyukur kalau ada yang inget ff ini :D ini baru aku edit tapi aku ga mau baca ulang, jadi terserah kalian ini mau dilanjutin atau enggak.

Tapi yang pasti ini iuh bangett u.u Ahhh terima kasih bagi kamu yang baik banget mau ninggalin review di ff2 ku yang lainm, terima kasihh banyakk atas semua waktu yang kalian gunakan untuk mereview semua ff yang kalian baca dalam berbagai author :) Baiklahh, sampai ketemu... hm... Secepatnyaa :D #bow


	2. Chapter 2

ahh, males ngeditnya -_-" mohon maaf ya untuk chapter ini aku share apa adanya, tanpa editan dan masih asli sejak pertama di buat wkwkkkwk karena dulu setiap chapternya di share di fb dan menggunakan ponsel, secara teknis/? ini gabungan dari dua chapter yang super pendek. Jadi saya mohon, sebelum kalian mual dengan ff ini... Sebaiknya jangan dibaca hahahahahah :D

di sini Aku ganti Eunhyuk jadi Hyukjae...

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eunhyuk pov_

 _._

 _Tidak terasa 3 hari telah berlalu semejak kejadian itu.._

 _3 hari ini juga aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak bertemu dengan Songsaenim, meski pada akhirnya aku berada disini.._

 _Berdiri dari kejauhan, menatap dirinya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di bawah pohon besar.._

 _Kau tahu Songsaenim? Kau sangat mempesona.._

 _Dimataku kau adalah namja yang paling mengagumkan.._

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu… Meski kau telah melukai perasaanku, tapi ketahuilah… Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, aku tidak bisa membenci dirimu.._

 _Karena pada nyatanya akulah yang salah.. Ya, sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal untuk diriku sendiri…_

 _Tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu, tak seharusnya seorang siswa seperti diriku mencintai songsaenimnya sendiri! Maka sangat pantas jika aku membenci diriku sendiri._

 _Aku benci pada diriku sendiri, karena telah lancang mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku.._

 _Mianhae songsaenim.._

 _Jeongmal mianhae…_

 _Ah, kenapa aku malah menangis? Namja pabo! Berhenti menangis! Dan cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum ia memergokimu karena telah menatapnya diam-diam!_

 _Segera ku balikkan tubuhku, dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat ini–taman belakang sekolah._

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga… Hyukjae!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang tengah menyebutkan namaku. Segera ku hapus airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku.

Perlahan ku dongakan wajahku yang sejak tadi menunduk. Kini seorang namja dengan wajah ramahnya, sedang berdiri dihadapanku dan tersenyum lembut kearahku..

Sosok yang ku sebut dengan seorang pelindung dalam hidupku..

Namja yang sangat ku kenal…

"Uisanim?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa datang ke sekolahku?

Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Tiba-tiba dia memberenggutkan wajahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggillah namaku! Sudah brapa puluh kali aku katakan itu padamu eoh?!" ucapnya kesal, seraya mengarahkan tangannya keatas pinggang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja di hadapanku ini.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?– Ajeossi?" tanyaku menggodanya. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin kesal ketika aku menyebutkan kata-kata yang tabu baginya.

"KYUHYUN HYUNG! Panggil aku Kyuhyun hyung! Arraseo?!" jawabnya tegas. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak itu, padahal ia jauh lebih tua 10tahun dariku.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun hyung~ kenapa kau bisa ada di sekolahku? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang jauh dari Seoul?" kataku seraya meraih lengan kekarnya. Ia pun segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya lagi, lalu menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Kau, sudah brapa lama kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya, sontak membuatku terdiam. Aish, aku pasti akan dimarahinya habis-habisan! Yah, wajar saja seorang dokter pribadi menanyakan hal seperti ini pada pasiennya.

"Ku dengar dari pelayanmu, kau tidak pernah mau memakan makanan yang sudah mereka buat untukmu? Kau tahukan kalau kau memiliki penyakit apa? Kau mau penyakitmu tambah parah?! Kalau saja kau menurut padaku dan pelayanmu, kau pasti bisa lepas dari penyakitmu itu!" tuh kan, dia marah-marah lagi. Jangan heran jika aku menjulukinya si pelindung, karena dia memang pantas memiliki julukan itu.

Akupun semakin memeluk lengannya erat, dan perlahan menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu besarnya.

Ah, aku rindu dengan kehangatan ini..

"Aku tidak bisa lagi memakan makanan itu lagi, aku bisa tambah sakit kalau aku memakannya.. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau memakan…" jawabku sekenanya.

"Jangan bohong! Aku sudah menuliskan daftar menu yang tidak akan membuatmu sakit pada pelayanmu! Jadi tidak mungkin akan membuatmu sakit! Sekarang katakan padaku, apa ada yang telah terjadi semejak aku pergi?! Apa kau ada masalah?!" ucapnya kesal, tapi masih dapat ku rasakan kecemas dalam nada suaranya. Masalah? Ya, masalah ku yang harus aku hapus dari pikiranku… Masalah perasaan yang mulai saat ini harus aku hapus dari dalam hatiku…

Donghae songsaenim… Sudah aku putuskan…

Aku akan melupakan perasaan cintaku padamu, dan mulai menjalani hidupku yang baru–tanpa mengenal lagi perasaan ini terhadapmu…

Dan menghapus sentuhan lembut bibirmu, dari bibirku…

"Tidak ada… Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, aku hanya kurang suka rasa makananya… Ayo, hyung! Sebaiknya kita pulang.!" segera ku tarik dia agar meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia pun hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan pasrah mengikutiku yang menarik lengannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sebentar saja..

Bolehkah aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pohon besar tempat dimana ia terduduk seraya membaca buku tadi. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ku lihat dirinya sedang berdiri, menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit ku artikan.

Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Berhenti!

Aku mohon berhentilah memandang diriku dengan tatapan yang tidak ku mengerti sama sekali!

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae pov

 _._

 _Siapa namja itu?_

 _Kenapa kau tampak begitu bahagia saat bersama namja itu?_

 _Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, ketika melihatmu dengan namja itu…_

 _Aku tidak suka! Sungguh aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan namja yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya!_

 _Kenapa bukan aku yang kau rengkuh lengannya?_

 _Kenapa bukan aku yang kau berikan senyuman kebahagiaan dari bibirmu? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?!_

 _Aku akan menikah! Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengharapkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku! Tidak akan pernah bisa…_

 _Tidak akan pernah bisa…_

 _Ya, tidak bisa memiliku… Terasa begitu menyakitkan.._

 _Hyukjae… Kau hebat…_

 _Bocah manis kecilku…. Kau hebat chagi…_

 _Kau hebat, karena telah membuat aku jatuh hati kepada dirimu yang notabenenya adalah muridku.._

 _Dan lebih hebatnya lagi adalah…_

 _Kau membuat hatiku berpindah kepada sosok lembut dirimu, dan telah memudarkan cintaku terhadap calon 'istriku'…_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakitinya… Karena dia…_

 _Sangat rapuh…_

 _Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Hyukie…_

 _Pada akhirnya, aku harus menyakitimu…_

"Hyung! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan sedikit keras. Aku menoleh memastikan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya telah mengejutkanku dengan menyakiti pundakku.

"Wookie?"

"Aish! Aku dari tadi memanggilmu pabo! Kau ini, berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu! Kau kan akan menikah sebentar lagi!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Eh? Apa katanya?

"Kau… Sudah brapa lama disini?" tanyaku was-was. Apa dia memergokiku yang sedang menatap Hyukjae. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Sejak kau menjatuhkan bukumu saat melihat itu merangkul lengan namja bersurai ikal itu.!" hah? Jinjja? Aku menjatuhkan buku ku?

Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Setelah sekian lama bergulat pada pemikiranku sendiri, akhirnya aku memberikan senyuman hangat kepada dongsaengku yang satu ini.

"Kau.. Ada apa lagi kemari?" tanyaku–sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hanya berdecak, lalu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sungmin hyung… Hari ini ia ingin menemuimu disekolah untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengannya" aku menyengritkan keningku ketika mendengar penuturan Wookie.

"Mwo? Bukankah dia tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa dia di ijinkan datang kemari?!" ucapku berusaha tenang.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya! Kajja, dia menunggumu di ruanganmu!" setelah ia mengatakan itu. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Masih tetap menatap punggung adik kesayanganku, fikiranku kembali mengarah kepada sosok manis siswa yang sangat aku cintai.

Angin berhembus menerpa tubuh lemahku..

Apa bisa kau mengerti posisiku Hyukjae?

Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja..

Dia rapuh…

Dia rapuh, dan aku tahu kau adalah namja yang kuat..

Tapi dia tidak, dia lemah…

Sungmin sangat lemah…

Sampai ia harus menjalani separuh hidupnya dirumah sakit…

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya..

Karena aku yang telah menyatakan perasaan ku dan memberikan sebuah harapan kecil kepada dirinya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya…

Beginilah diriku, Hyukie..

Pria yang tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya.

Pria yang tak bisa memilih kebahagiaanya..

Pria yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaanya, dan malah jatuh hati pada muridku sendiri..

Lebih baik bukan diriku yang kau cintai.. Lebih baik namja lain yang mendapatkan cinta tulus darimu…

Jangan aku.. Lupakanlah aku… Jangan siksa dirimu seperti itu Hyukjae…

00o00

Eunhyuk pov

.

"Apa kau rutin meminum obatmu?!" ku tolehkan kepalaku kepada sosok namja tampan yang sedang fokus pada setirnya. Aku tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

"Obat sebanyak itu? Kau menyuruhku rutin untuk meminumnya? Kau membuatku jadi tidak bisa merasakan makanan lezat hyung!" ucapku–dengan setia memberikan senyuman kepada dokter pribadiku.

"YA! Jadi kau tidak meminumnya?! Aish, kau harus rajin meminum obat Hyukie! Apa kau mau mati muda hah?!" pekiknya keras. Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar penuturanya. Perlahan senyumku memudar, kini aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu..

"Biarkan… Biarkan aku mati hyung…." sontak ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia pun menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ulangi! Ulangi kata-katamu!" geramnya. Aku terdiam, dan kembali tersenyum miris.

"Biarkan aku ma–" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba ia menarik kerah kemejaku..

Lalu tanpa ku duga, ia melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Mataku membulat tatkala perlakuannya kepadaku yang begitu tiba-tiba, ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat lembut..

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak perlakuanya kepadaku…

Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan..

"Jangan katakan itu Hyukie.. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mati, sebelum aku… Aku tidak mau melihatmu terbaring tak bernyawa diatas ranjangmu, aku tak mau melihat batu nisanmu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

.

"Hyukjae… Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang namja manis yang sedang membersihkan lantai di toilet sekolah–kepada seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang sedang membersihkan wastafel di toilet itu juga. Mereka bukanlah seorang OB disekolah itu ataupun sedang menjalankan hukuman dari guru, akan tetapi mereka adalah salah satu bagian dari siswa di Senior High School Seoul dan juga sahabat dari Lee Hyukjae.

Namja yang bernama Siwon itu hanya menghela nafas berat, ketika ditanya mengenai masalah sahabatnya..

"Kurasa ini semakin buruk… Lihat saja hasil perbuatanya…" perlahan namja itu melirik dan blazer yang ia letakan di samping wastafel toilet. Dan kemudian menatap nanar keseluruh penjuru toilet.

"Bahkan ia mengotori seragam dan juga toilet sekolah dengan…. Darahnya…." ucapnya lirih.

Namja manis yang bernama Kibum itu terdiam seketika mendengar penuturan Siwon, yang menurutnya sangat menyesakan itu.

"Dia… Kesakitan… " ucapnya lirih. Seraya meraih seragam yang penuh dengan noda darah milik Hyukjae, dan kemudian memeluknya.

"… Ya… Aku tahu…." dengan berbagai pikiran yang terus berkecambuk diotak namja bertubuh atletis itu, akhirnya dia kembali membersihkan wastafel yang masih dipenuhi dengan bercak darah dari sahabatnya.

"Dia… Sangat kesakitan…"

 _1jam yang lalu.._

 _._

" _Hyukjae, kau sudah selesai mencuci tanganmu kan? Ayo kita kembali kekelas!" ucap Kibum, setelah ia keluar dari salah satu bilik pintu di dalam toilet sekolah._

" _Ah? Ne, ne… Kalian berdua duluan saja.! Aku masih ada urusan di sini.." sahut namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu dengan senyuman hangatnya. Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu didepan pintu keluar toilet, akhirnya kembali ke dalam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hyukjae–sahabatnya._

" _Mwo? Urusan apa? Apa kau mual lagi?" tanya Siwon cemas. Kemudian ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri didepan wastafel dan dinding kaca. Ia tersenyum.._

" _Sudahlah.. Aku tidak–UHUK!" belum sempat Hyukjae melanjutkan kata-katanya, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Sontak Siwon dan Kibum kaget melihat Hyukjae yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya._

" _Uhuk, uhuk.. Sudah… Ka.. Uhuk… Kalian kembali saja… Ke kelas… Uhuk, uhuk… Aahh.." Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur, dengan posisi berlutut dan tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi bibir wastafel. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah._

" _HYUKJAE!"pekik Kibum panik, segera ia menghampiri Hyukjae lalu mengelus punggung Hyukjae lembut. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus melakukan apa kepada Hyukjae, ia terlalu panik dan akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi._

" _Aku akan panggilkan Donghae songsaenim! Kau jaga Hyukjae, Bummie!" ucap Siwon yang segera mengambil langkah untuk memanggil Donghae songsaenim yang notabenenya adalah guru kesehatan disekolah mereka._

" _Ja.. Jangan.! Jangan Wonnie.. Ja, jangan panggil dia… Jangan panggil orang itu… AAARGGGHh!" hanya kata-kata terakhir itulah yang Hyukjae katakan. Setelah itu, ia tergeletak diatas lantai dengan darah yang semakin deras keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tampak gelisah, dan terus mencengkram seragam sekolahnya yang sudah bersimbah darah._

 _Ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya kesana-kemari, dan menekuk–luruskan lututnya bergantian. Ia terus mengelurkan darah yang begitu banyak, Sehingga mengotori lantai toilet dan seragam milik Kibum._

 _Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari Hyukjae, hanya mampu berdiri tanpa menghampiri sosok mengerikan sahabatnya. Ia terlalu shock._

" _AAH, sakit… Kibum… Sakit sekali… Ahak! Sakit… Umma… Umma… Hiks… Uhuk uhuk.." Hyukjae menitihkan airmata. Ia menangis, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya._

" _Do… Donghae… Sakit….."_

 _00o00_

 _Donghae pov_

 _._

 _Tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakan, rasanya semua jadi tak bisa ku kontrol dengan otak ku._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memasuki toilet yang selalu aku lalui ketika mau menuju ruanganku._

 _Ku pandang dua orang siswa itu dengan tatapan kosong.._

"So.. Songsaenim?" ucap seorang siswa manis dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Perlahan aku memandang seluruh bagian toilet, masih tersisa bercak-bercak darah di atas wastafer dan juga lantai toilet.

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata, mulutku tak dan hanya terus menganga lebar.. Aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi, pikiranku terlalu kacau.

"So, songsaenim… Se, sebenarnya…" ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah namja manis itu yang sejak tadi memeluk sesuatu didadanya. Segera ku hampiri dia dan meraih paksa benda yang ia peluk.

Ini seragam, dapat ku lihat nametag diblazernya yang sudah dipenuhi noda darah.

Lee Hyukjae.

"A, aku sudah berniat untuk memanggil songsaenim untuk menolongnya.. Tapi, dia menolaknya…" aku kembali mendengar salah satu siswa pemilik tubuh atletis berbicara disampingku. Aku terus menatap seragam yang berada ditanganku dengan tatapan kosong..

Jangan bercanda!

Aku tidak percaya!

"Hyukjae..?"gumamku lirih.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Reposting. bhakakakak


End file.
